


Slow But Steady

by untapdtreasure



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owed her his very life. And he wanted to spend what was left of his with her. It was as simple as that. Spoilers: Redemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow But Steady

With the council out of their lives now, Danziger took Devon by the elbow as Alonzo and Julia started back across the plateau to head down the cliff to where the others waited for them. He turned her slightly, meeting her eyes. "I wanted to thank you..."

Devon cocked her head slightly, searching his warm blue eyes as they bore into hers. "For what, John?" Her hand moved up, sliding across the slice in his shirt that was made when she made the incision to remove the worm bullet.

"Saving my life." His hand moved from her elbow as he caressed her smooth skin with his calloused fingertips. "Not cutting your losses, risking your own fool neck... Want me to keep going or do you get the picture?" He let his eyes drop for a moment before they snapped back up and stayed focused on her.

She fisted his shirt then, stepping closer. "You'd have done the same for me." Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. His body heat made it painfully clear just how close they were.

His hand, steadily moving up, was now placed against the side of her neck as his thumb caressed the curve of her jaw. He held his breath. "I'd have died tryin'" He lowered his face to hers, pressing his mouth gently against her lips.

Her eyes closed, taking in the moment. She felt his other hand taking her hip and pulling her forward. His lips parted as his tongue slowly pried hers apart. He was pleasantly surprised when he met no resistance, but instead he found her a willing participant.

She moved her free hand up and under his shirt, skirting across the scar she'd had a hand in creating. She whimpered against his mouth, willing to shut the world out and just be with him. She wanted to be selfish and give in to her desires.

He pulled back slightly to whisper, "Thought for sure you'd have my skin for putting the moves on you." Then he was kissing her once more. His lips and tongue were tangled with hers. 

Her hands, very slowly, moved across his skin. Her nails digging in as he caused her heart to skip a beat. She had lost the battle on keeping her mind where it needed to be. 

He gently cradled the back of her head in his large palm. He kept the kiss slow and steady. His desire to have more than kisses with her was already making its presence known as his pants tightened below the belt. He managed to move his hands to her trim waist and pushed her back but only slightly. 

"Why are you stopping?" Her voice was soft, filled with emotions she hadn't quite processed yet. "Danziger?"

"The others are waiting for us." He knew they'd only be patient for a bit, and then they'd be eager to keep going. They'd had a delay too many as it was to New Pacifica. 

"Can't they wait?" The tinge of impatience found its way into her voice, and when he started to chuckle, she took several steps back. In the process, she dislodged his hands from her hips. "You're not funny, John."

He had to put his hand to his mouth to stop the laughter, but that only resulted in a snort. His eyes widened, forgoing the whole mess and just laughing outright. Hands on her hips, she was a sight to behold. He reached for her, receiving a slap to his wrist. "Adair, c'mon. It's not as serious as all that. I just never thought I'd hear you asking for others to be patient when I ain't known you to have a patient bone in your body since we met."

Her cheeks flamed red and hot. "I don't find you funny. Not in the least, John Danziger!" She stomped her foot, lost her balance and started to fall. 

He was quick, catching her quickly and kept her lifted the way he caught her. It was a pose he'd often done to carry True to bed when she'd fallen asleep at the fire. "C'mon, Devon. Don't be angry. Please?"

She wanted to protest, demand that he put her down at once, but the smell of him pulled her in, quieted her embarrassment and instead had her leaning into him, hand on his shoulder. "The others..." she started.  
"Let 'em wait." He kissed her again, deepening it as he shifted her to her feet and wrapped her tight in his arms again. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging gently at his curls, just seconds before he heard the other voice.

"Hey, Julia! Looks like I win that betting pool! Guess it takes Danziger's insides 'bout blowing to smithereens to make Devon open her eyes." Alonzo winked at them, chuckling softly before turning to head back down the trail. "I'll tell the others we going to be a few, but don't keep us waiting. We got miles to go before we sleep."

Devon, shell-shocked and flaming red at being caught, buried her face in his chest. "Oh my God..." She moaned.

He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "We'll figure this out. Slow and steady." When her eyes lifted to his, he gently kissed her lips then stepped away only to pause and hold out his hand for her to take.

"Slow and steady." She gripped his hand tight in hers as they headed down the side of the hill to rejoin the others. Now the only thing standing in their way was True and Uly. And she had a feeling one would be easier swayed than the other. And True would be worth the extra work. They'd make it work. 

Or die trying.


End file.
